The present invention relates to an improvement of the method of analysis by on-line gas phase chromatography of a substantially gaseous phase produced by an industrial olefin polymerisation plant.
The literature describes methods of analysis by chromatography. There will be cited, as an example, BOMBAUGH Karl, J. Chromatography, Gas and Liquid. MacKetta Encyclopedia of Chemical Processing and Design. 1979, Vol. 8, pages 270-285.
The major problem encountered with said known methods consists in the difficulty of implementing the method on line on an industrial scale, and also in the reliability of the resulting analyses over time.
For example, drifts of the analyses of the gas phase frequently have to be dealt with, which are due in part to partial blockages of the chromatography analysis lines used in industrial plants for producing polyethylene in gas phase in a fluidised bed reactor.